The invention relates to a device and method for butt-splicing strip members for a tire.
EP 1 658 952 A1 discloses a device for butt-splicing of two cord band portions for tires. The device is provided with two opposite splicing bars. Each splicing bar comprises clamp ridges and upper and lower teeth extending over an equal distance from the clamp ridges towards respective upper and lower teeth of the opposite splicing bar. The teeth of the splicing bars are arranged to intermesh, wherein the teeth partially overlap the teeth of the opposite splicing bar. Because of the overlap, a better compression at the butt-splice position can be effectuated. The teeth meanwhile prevent thickening of the material of the cord bands during butt-splicing.
The teeth are not arranged for clamping the cord band portions. The cord band portions are thus only clamped at a considerable distance from the butt-splice position. The position of the cord band portions at the butt-splice position is therefore unknown and possibly inaccurate. Furthermore, the teeth of the splicing bars may leave imprints on the material of the cord band portions. Finally, the teeth may interfere with other operations to be performed on the cord band portions.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device and method for butt-splicing strip members for a tire, wherein at least one of the aforementioned drawbacks can be at least partially reduced.